User talk:RozenSky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RozenSky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lizcat68 (Talk) 07:38, 9 January 2011 Infobox Hi, great job on making the infobox for the characters. Administrator I made you an administrator, which is the highest rank. Have fun! :D ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']]  01:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Background I'm changing the background a little; just so all the words fit in at the left. :D ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']]  19:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Can you put my page in the top 10 section? http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Top_10_Most_Shocking_Moments_in_PLL oh and great work on the site you rock! Hello! Sorry double post..Hige unari 18:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Noel I just changed the picture, because I thought that it would have been better if there was an official Pretty Little Liars Noel picture. The old picture is also great, but it isn't a Pretty Little Liars picture. It doesn't really matter to me XD ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']]  01:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) IRC hey, it's great to be here! I was wondering does this wiki have IRC because i know that Avatar wiki does, but when i serched it up its not there... do we not have it? [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover !!! 23:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- :yes i do agree, seeming as soon as i joined this wiki i was on the top 20!! I was also wondering does this wiki have rollback users? or admins?[[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 06:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Well if you need any help with any thing just ask! :D [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 04:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Templates No, it wasn't me. I saw it on Bianca Lawson. Maybe it was a Wikia contributor. ---- I'm going to remove all those templates if it doesn't show. Different pages I also just saw your message to Lizcat68 about different pages. I think it's a good idea, because a lot of pages are mixed with different stories. Seperate Pages That sounds good... we don't want to confuse readers, and it would make our wiki appear to look more organized and have more pages. :D ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']]  13:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Changing pictures Sorry that I've changed your actor pictures, I only changed them because I really like the pictures. Book pages I'm also not familiar with the book pages, but I know a site where you can read the books online. But so far I only read the end pages of Unbelievable & Wanted, where they revealed who "A" was. ---- I'm going try make a Hanna book character page, because I just saw that she has the most book series info. ---- Never mind, it doesn't have that much info. ---- That's a good idea, but I know place where pictures of the book cover girls as real persons, can you make the pages? Signature How did you make that signature, I also want to make. New book characters pages I made book characters of Spencer, Hanna and Aria and added pictures, only I saw that there isn't that much information about Emily. Rozen, i love the main-page slider on the page slider you put on the page it's beautiful! I wanted to say I'm a part of the wikia staff, and trying to make the "Pretty Little Liars" page the best it can be. I added the image gallery, and also, fixed the columns on the page, if there is anything else you need help with, please let me know, before any revisions are done. Thanks, Miss Jewel:) --MissJewel 08:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: ....... I didn't even know you made one, can't we reverse it? Alison I changed Alison's quote with "You're always better off with a really good lie". Hope you don't mind it. Book characters biography I found on an official site some information about the book characters, read if they're good on the pages. book character I'll try to do as much I can, I get that you're busy. This is one of rare weeks on school where I don't have any homework or tests. --- Sorry, I only linked them, because we don't have any information about the other book characters, I'll remove the links. Introducing WikiaLabs Hey RozenSky, Sena from Wikia Entertainment here, I just wanted to give you a heads up on a new tool for admins that will be activated on Pretty Little Liars Wiki this coming Monday. Here are the details: We're always working hard to improve Wikia by adding new features or improve existing ones. Wikialabs is a new place that will allow admins to see what we're working on and try it out before they're complete. An important part of launching a new feature is to see how people use them, and read through the feedback people send it. This helps us to make some improvements before we release the product to the whole site. When you log into WikiaLabs as an admin, you'll see a list of features. You can use the large sliders to add them or remove them from your wiki. Just remember that these features will have some bugs. Features in Wikialabs can be turned on, so that they will be available on your wiki. Although they're mostly complete, there will most likely be some bugs that we're working through. If you find any bugs, or if you have an idea for how to make the product better, click 'Give Feedback'. The current features in WikiaLabs are not brand new, though not too many people know about them. In the next few months we will be adding many more so be sure to come back from time to time. As an admin you will see a link to wikialabs in your toolbar. You can see a preview at the Wikia Labs test wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. Sena 21:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) HI! Please Check This Wiki Out! We've Only Just Started But Please Give it a Go! We're Making a Pretty Little Liars Fan Wiki Where You Can Make Your Own Story of Pretty Little Liars! Thanks. User: Rose101Forever!! New Theme Hi! I just wanted to say that I love the new them you made for Pretty Little Liars Wiki! It looks so great! I saw that you like Glee too... have you found the Glee Wiki yet? You should come by and say hey :P Babyjabba 18:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_TV_Show_Wiki Admin Hi. I'm just wondering who are the admins at this wiki and I was think maybe we should have a spam team for this wiki to clean up the wiki and admins are chosen from the spam team. We have it on Glee wiki. Wots ur secret??? I won‘t tell… There are also a few other videos That we have been working on setting up on youtube for Tilky, As well is trying to get him to take other pictures besides the one he has that is most commonly used - lol, that 1 has been up for awhile now. I have not been able to speak to him in awhile, but I know he has also been really busy, so hopefully we hear more good stuff for him in the near future. Thanks for your help and the interest in his character, C. Jones Pretty Little Liars & Video Content! Hello RozenSky, My name is Adam Blumenfeld and I am Wikia's Entertainment Category Manager. I wanted to quickly reach out and introduce myself, and let you know that the work you (and your fellow admins) have done on here is absolutely fantastic! Your wiki is so good, in fact, that I've made it one of my focus pages for 2011. What does that mean exactly? I'll explain: The Wikia Entertainment team would like to add some wonderful "social" content to your wiki. While we can run anything from interactive quizzes, Top 10 Lists, and Polls on here, what we'd really like to do is add our latest creation--embedded Pretty Little Liar videos! We've begun working with Hulu to bring their content (clips, behind the scenes material, etc) to select wikis. Your space is absolutely perfect for this project and, with your permission, I'd love to add a video drop-down menu on the wiki. The goal of the video project--like all our additions--is to add fun and exciting layers to your page while remaining unobtrusive to the overall user experience. We find that giving communities the option to dive further into a wiki with unique content, while not oversaturating the landing space, is key to a wiki's growth. On a side note, I'll be presenting your work to ABC Family soon, because I want the network to see how great the wiki looks. As Wikia's Entertainment Category Manager, one of my goals is to boost traffic and awareness on target wikis. Your work fits the bill perfectly! Please let me know your thoughts on all this. Or, if you'd like to e-mail me off-site, I can be reached at blumenfeld@wikia-inc.com Thanks for taking the time to read this, RozenSky. Our team is really excited to add this content to your wiki and I hope you'll allow us to move forward with the project. You should be really proud of the work you've done on here. I know all of us at Wikia certainly are!! :-) 19:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sincerely, Adam Blumenfeld Entertainment Category Manager, Wikia Inc. Few questions Hey Rozensky, I'm so in awe of your work around here! I was wondering two things: 1) There are certain templates that are not obviously named, like all the different quotation templates (supporting quotes, dialogue, quote), and of course, they are different on different Wiki pages. I was wondering what the best way to search for one was? Is there a master list to become familiar with all the templates? 2) Also, I was wondering how to edit a template. For example, in the character infobox template, hair color and eye color have a few rows of other miscellaneous information between them. Is it possible to group hair and eye color closer together? Thanks so much! Nickimiz 04:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC)